disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Jim Cummings
Jim Cummings, właśc. James Jonah Cummings (ur. 3 listopada 1952 w Youngstown) – amerykański aktor głosowy i wokalista. Znany szczególnie z produkcji Disneya jako odtwórca ról Kubusia Puchatka, Tygryska, Pete'a i wielu innych, m.in. Taza. Disneyowskie role Jako Kubuś Puchatek * 1983: Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore * 1988-1991: Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka * 1990: Tajemnica zaginionej skarbonki * 1991: Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too * 1996: ** Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh ** Winnie the Booh and the Honey Tree Animated StoryBook * 1997: Niezwykła przygoda Kubusia Puchatka * 1998: A Winnie the Pooh Thanskgiving * 1999: ** Kubuś Puchatek: Czas prezentów ** Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You ** Winnie the Pooh Toddler ** Winnie the Pooh Kindergarten * 2000: ** Tygrys i przyjaciele ** Winnie the Book & Tigger Too Animated StoryBook ** Tygrysek i uczta Puchatka * 2001-2002: Kubusiowe opowieści * 2001: Zabawa z Kubusiem Puchatkiem: Puchatkowe przyjęcie * 2002: Kubuś Puchatek: Puchatkowego Nowego Roku * 2002-obecnie: seria Kingdom Hearts * 2003: ** Winnie the Pooh Baby ** Piglet’s BIG Game ** Prosiaczek i przyjaciele ** Prosiaczek i przyjaciele * 2004: ** Maleństwo i przyjaciele ** Winnie the Pooh: 123S ** Winnie the Pooh: ABC * 2005: ** Kubuś i Hefalumpy ** Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie ** Winnie the Pooh’s Rumbly Tumbly Adventure * 2006: ** Winnie the Pooh: Shapes and Sizes ** Winnie the Pooh: Wonderful World Adventure * 2006-2009: Moi przyjaciele – Tygrys i Kubuś * 2011: ** Kubuś i przyjaciele ** Kinect Disneyland Adventures * 2012: Klinika dla pluszaków (gościnnie) * 2018: Christopher Robin Jako Tygrys * 1988-1991: Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka (4 sezon; jeden odcinek sezonu pierwszego i parę odcinków sezonu trzeciego) * 1990: Tajemnica zaginionej skarbonki * 1996: ** Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh ** Winnie the Booh and the Honey Tree Animated StoryBook * 1999: ** Kubuś Puchatek: Czas prezentów ** Winnie the Pooh Kindergarten ** Winnie the Pooh Toddler * 2000: ** Tygrys i przyjaciele ** Tygrysek i uczta Puchatka ** Winnie the Book & Tigger Too Animated StoryBook * 2001-2002: Kubusiowe opowieści * 2001: Zabawa z Kubusiem Puchatkiem: Puchatkowe przyjęcie * 2002: Kubuś Puchatek: Puchatkowego Nowego Roku * 2002-obecnie: seria Kingdom Hearts * 2003: ** Winnie the Pooh Baby ** Piglet’s BIG Game ** Prosiaczek i przyjaciele ** Prosiaczek i przyjaciele * 2004: ** Maleństwo i przyjaciele ** Winnie the Pooh: 123S ** Winnie the Pooh: ABC * 2005: ** Kubuś i Hefalumpy ** Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie ** Winnie the Pooh’s Rumbly Tumbly Adventure * 2006: ** Winnie the Pooh: Shapes and Sizes ** Winnie the Pooh: Wonderful World Adventure * 2006-2009: Moi przyjaciele – Tygrys i Kubuś * 2011: ** Kubuś i przyjaciele ** Kinect Disneyland Adventures * 2012: Klinika dla pluszaków (gościnnie) Jako Pete * 1992: Goof Troop Christmas * 1992-1993: Goofy i inni – Peter „Pete” Pete Sr. * 1995: Goofy na wakacjach – Peter Pete * 1999: Mickey: Bajkowe święta – Pete, Listonosz * 1999-2000: Produkcje Myszki Miki – Pete * 2000: ** Goofy w college’u – Peter Pete ** Mickey’s Speedway USA * 2001-2002: Café Myszka * 2002: Mickey's House of Villains – Pete; pozostałe głosy * 2002-obecnie: seria Kingdom Hearts * 2004: ** Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Trzej muszkieterowie – Pete ** W poszukiwaniu Myszki Miki – Pete * 2006-2016: Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki * 2008: Disney Think Fast * 2010: Epic Mickey * 2012: ** Epic Mickey 2: Siła dwóch ** Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion * 2013: Myszka Miki * 2017: Miki i raźni rajdowcy Filmy * 1986: Laputa - zamek w chmurach – Generał (dubbing disnejowski z 1998 roku) * 1987: Dzielny mały Toster – zły klaun (nieopisany w napisach końcowych) * 1988: Kto wrobił królika Rogera? – Pocisk #2 * 1992: Aladyn – Razoul * 1994: ** Aladyn: Powrót Dżafara – Razoul szef straży ** Król Lew – Ed, Skaza (część śpiewu), Kret Gopher * 1995: ** Pocahontas – Powanton / Mędrzec ** Runaway Brain - Julius * 1996: ** Aladyn i król złodziei - Razoul ** Dzwonnik z Notre Dame * 1997: ** Herkules – Centaur Nezeusz, Wytwórca garnków, Wysoki Tabańczyk, Starszy Tebańczyk ** Redux Riding Hood – Thompkins ** Dzielny mały Toster ratuje przyjaciół – wykonanie piosenki ** Piękna i Bestia: Zaczarowane Święta * 1998: ** Król Lew II: Czas Simby – Skaza ** Piękna i Bestia. Zaczarowany świat Belli - Webster ** Pocahontas 2: Podróż do Nowego Świata – Król James ** Dzielny mały Toster jedzie na Marsa – wykonanie piosenki * 1999: Tarzan * 2001: ** Zakochany Kundel II: Przygody Chapsa – Tony ** Atlantyda. Zaginiony ląd * 2002: ** Tarzan & Jane – Tantor ** Piotruś Pan: Wielki powrót ** Dzwonnik z Notre Dame II – Archdeacon * 2003: ** Księga dżungli 2 – Kaa, Hathi ** 101 Dalmatyńczyków II: Londyńska przygoda – Dirty Dawson * 2004: ** Król Lew III: Hakuna matata – Ed ** Mickey: Bardziej bajkowe święta * 2006: ** Mój brat niedźwiedź 2 – Bering ** Lis i pies 2 – Waylon; Floyd * 2008: Mała Syrenka: Dzieciństwo Ariel – Król Tryton * 2009: Księżniczka i żaba – Ray * 2011: Gnomeo i Julia – Featherstone * 2012: ** Ralph Demolka ** Jej Wysokość Zosia: Była sobie księżniczka – Wormwood * 2014: Dzwoneczek i tajemnica piratów – Oppenheimer i Port Seriale * 1985-1986: Dumbo’s Circus – Lew Lionel * 1985-1991: Gumisie – Zami (piąty sezon) * 1987-1990: Kacze opowieści - El Capitan * 1989-1992: Chip i Dale: Brygada RR – Jack, inne postacie * 1990-1994: Super Baloo – Don Karnage, Louie * 1991-1992: Dzielny Agent Kaczor – Robin Duck, Herb Poplątaniec * 1992: Raw Toonage * 1992-1994: Mała Syrenka – Krokodyl Ebb * 1993: Marsupilami - Maurice * 1993-1994: Szmergiel – Oficer Szmergiel, Detektyw Lucky Piquel * 1994-1995: Aladyn – Razoul * 1994-1997: Gargoyles * 1995: The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show - Narrator * 1995-1998: Timon i Pumba – różne głosy * 1995: Sing Me a Story with Belle * 1996: Potężne Kaczory * 1996-1997: Kacza paczka * 1996-1998: Mała księga dżungli – Kaa, Fred, Jed * 1996-1999: Doug Zabawny * 1997-1998: 101 Dalmatyńczyków – Mayor Ed Pig * 1997-2000: Pepper Ann * 1998-1999: Herkules * 2000-2001: Buzz Astral z Gwiezdnej Bazy – Senator Aarrfvox * 2001-2003: Legenda Tarzana – Tantor * 2003-2006: Lilo i Stich – Zach Mackillin * 2004-2006: W.I.T.C.H. Czarodziejki * 2006-2009: Wymiennicy * 2007-2015: Fineasz i Ferb * 2008-2014: Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów * 2010-2014: Akwalans * 2011-2017: Jake i piraci z Nibylandii – Minotaur Monty * 2012: Jej Wysokość Zosia * 2012-2015: Randy Cunningham: Nastoletni ninja * 2012-2016: Wodogrzmoty Małe * 2013: Avengers: Zjednoczeni - Ghost * 2014-2016: 7K * 2014: Star Wars: Rebelianci * 2015: Złotowłosa i Miś – Wilk Bardzo Zły * 2016: Lego Star Wars: Przygody Freemakerów * 2017: Kacze opowieści – Darkwing Duck Gry video * 1995: ** The Lion King Animated StoryBook – Ed ** Pocahontas Animated StoryBook – Powhatan, Kekata * 1997: Herkules – Centaur Nessus; Lava Titan * 1999: Tarzan - Tantor * 2000: ** Aladyn i zemsta Nasiry – Razoul ** Dinozaur - Bruton Atrakcje: * 1999: IllumiNations: Reflections of Earth - Narrator en:Jim Cummings es:Jim Cummings fr:Jim Cummings nl:Jim Cummings pt-br:Jim Cummings Kategoria:Amerykańscy aktorzy